1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing automated directory assistance to users of a telecommunications system.
2. Background Art
Telecommunications systems rely on a sending telecommunications unit, or caller, knowing the address or telephone number of the destination telecommunication unit. One traditional method of finding a destination telephone number uses hard copy telephone directories. So-called “white pages” list telephone numbers by name and “yellow pages” list telephone numbers by business category. Telephone directories are bulky and expensive to print and distribute. Further, most people do not have directories for areas outside of their local region. A second traditional method for obtaining a telephone number is by calling a directory assistance operator. A human operator at a call center responds to a request for information by looking up the desired phone number based on one or more of personal name, business name, and location. Due to the interaction and time required, call centers typically do not handle requests for phone numbers by business category. Also, phone centers are expensive to maintain.
Recently, attempts have been made to use voice recognition systems to provide directory assistance. Typically, hardware and software are utilized to recognize names and numbers spoken by a requesting caller. Several problems have prevented such systems from gaining wide acceptance. For example, automated voice recognition systems typically have difficulty recognizing personal names. Thus, a caller requesting assistance must often spell the name, which requires that the spelling be known. Also, accents and variations in speech pattern occasionally make requests for information difficult to process by current speech recognition technology.
What is needed is automated directory assistance that overcomes problems with current systems. Automated directory assistance should correctly handle a wide variety of situations without dropping the requesting call. Such an automated directory system should easily integrate with existing telecommunications equipment.